1. Field
Present non-limiting exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-player game system and a multi-player game program. More particularly, the present non-limiting exemplary embodiments relate to a game system for allowing a plurality of players to play a video game, and a game program to be executed in such a system.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-238062 discloses a game device such that the size of a game space in which characters are allowed to move is changed in accordance with the number of players.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-238062 merely discloses a technique for adapting the size of a field of a fighting game according to the number of players who are participating in the game, and does not disclose a technique for adapting data concerning the geography of the game field and/or objects, etc.